Heart of a Brother
by Spirit of Writing
Summary: (Being fix)Terra have always thought he was abandon by his own parents since he was a baby. But when Master Eraqus tell him that he have a mother who love him and the reason why she have to give him up. He was reunited with his mother but only short-lived. Also discover he has a baby sister named Akira, and now must take care her. This story take place before the tragedy of BBS
1. Chapter 1 Home Sick

**Spirit: well guys here is another chapter Rebirth By Dream, specials thanks to my loyal reviewer,CatLoverX33. Enjoy this prequel that happen before, during, and after Birth By Sleep. So enjoy season one of Rebirth By Dream**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts, if I did then Xion would be pair up with Ven and Akira would exist D:**

**Time: 5 years before BBS**

**Chapter 1: Home Sick**

It's was late at night, a young boy name, Terra was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was quietly mumbling something in his sleep.

"M.. Mom...?" He said when a image of a woman in his head. She was smiling at him. At first it was just images of warmth with light till he began felt dark.

He heard his mother scream in fear when two shadow monster came for her. Terra saw her, he see his mother in a dark woods when about to be killed by the monster- his eyes quickly open and sprang up from his bed. Terra breath heavenly of the image appear in his "dream".He feel the sweat flowing down from his forehead of his nightmarish past. Terra couldn't help but let a few tears fall from his eye, how long it been sense that day? He thought. He wiped off the sweats off his face and try go to sleep again.

"It's was only nightmare, she fine.." He said uncertain to himself and went back to sleep.

It was finally morning, A young, third teen year old girl with short blue hair and azure color eyes. She wear a blue top with two pink strap, intersecting over her chest, with a silver heart badge at the center. A blue to white skirt with black short underneath and black stocking and finally wearing flat, metallic flat slipper. She was running down the hall until she slide down front of the door.

She knock the door "Terra... Is time to wake up, you know master Eraqus doesn't like it when you wake up late." She said

Inside in Terra's room he heard a knock and then a familiar voice outside his room, telling him to wake up. He stretch out his arm and yawn.

"Alright Aqua..." He revealed the girl name with a yawn " let me get ready," he said and got off his bed. Usually this his daily routine for every morning. His best friend and Master Eraqus other pupil, Aqua. Would wake him up to get ready for training, but something is still bothering him. Its was the nightmare from last night. He rarely have nightmare sense the day he meant Master Eraqus, and took him to become a Keyblade Master. Usually the nightmare make him worry of his mother.

"Terra, are you okay?" Aqua ask outside his room

"Yeah- I'm fine Aqua," he said "I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright then, I'll be waiting with the master at the Throne Room." She said, Terra then heard her footsteps walking away from the door.

He sigh to himself,"Well... I better get ready then moping here,"

A few minute later, he dress him self his usual garment. A ordinary T-shirt, a black belt with a golden heart shaped badge like Aqua, and a pair of tan color pants, plain black, fingerless glove, and finally a pair of black, lace shoes. He also tie his neck-length hair into a low ponytail with a red hair-tie so it doesn't get in the way of training, although his hair is still have his signature missy-spiky hair.

Terra was ready to go but the image of last night came back, She fine, it's was only a nightmare! he shout at the thought to himself and then left his bedroom. while walking through the hall, he was lost in his own thoughts wondering why did that nightmare is now hunting him now?

Master Eraqus was standing font of Aqua at the throne room. He look at his female pupil.

"Where is Terra? He usually never come late."

"Terra would be here soon," she replied to her master.

The middle age man sigh to himself, when he heard footsteps that belong to Terra.

"Sorry I'm late..." Terra voice trailed off a bit. He walk up and then stand right next to Aqua.

The Master look at his oldest pupil "Is their something bothering you?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..!" Terra said with a annoys tone,

"If you say so," Eraqus said and then look at both of his pupil "Today we are gonna learn the basic, elemental magic." He announce today lesson.

A smile appear on Aqua's face, she is good at magic while Terra groaned silently, he suck at magic!

Terra groan of frustration of defeat. He sat on the steps of the castle.

For the whole day, Master Eraqus have taught Terra and Aqua how to cast Triple Fira and Triple Blizaradaga. As always, Aqua did it easily while Terra having trouble. Once the Master Eraqus gave them break (except for Aqua who still casting spell).

He quietly lost in his thought when another image pop up in his mind. The same women from his nightmare. He sigh to himself, this have to be the third time of her after the nightmare. Why can't he that image go away, is not like he want forget her but he just doesn't like to see love one getting hurt or worse!

While lost in his own thought, it was interrupted by the sound of footstep coming near and closer in every steps.

"Terra..." He heard a voice that belong to Master Eraqus, Terra stood up and then turn his head to see his Master's face.

"Master Eraqus?"

"Terra, your were acting strange for whole today. What's bothering you so much?" The Master ask

"Nothing..." Terra look away from his Master's face.

Eraqus sigh, "Something telling me that you have a nightmare?"

Terra eye widen and then look at his master.

"Yes," he admitted " It was only a bad dream... A terrible dream that is..." Terra trail off.

"Tell me about your... "Bad dream"." Eraqus ask his pupil.

Terra sigh,"You ask for it."

He explain everything happen in his dream that started out all warm and bright till cold and dark. Also the part of his mother almost being killed by two shadow monster.

"I see," Eraqus said and thought for a moment,"Perhaps you're just worry for her or even home sick."

"Yeah- I guess so?" Terra ask himself.

Eraqus thought again to himself while rubbing his chin. He stop, one of his hand outstretch, it begin to glow bright till it burst into light, and summon a large metal-key with E as the teeth.

"Master... Why did you summon your Keyblade?" He ask.

The Keyblade, a ancient weapon that can open many locks and doors.

Master Eraqus cast spell that created a portal front of them, he un-summon his Keyblade and look at his male student.

"I'm letting you to see your mother," he said

Terra's eyes widen with shock "What!?"

"You heard me, you been my student for a long time that you are closet to being my son. Now I letting you to see your mother just this once." He said and place a hand on his right shoulder, Terra look up to his master with a smile. Young Terra then hug him.

"Thank you master..." He said?

"Your very welcome, now remember to never tell anybody your from another world and do you remember to summon the portal that will take you back to Land Departure?"

"Yes master," Terra said with confidence.

"Good, now go and you only have till sundown. You must come back before that time."

"Alright Eraqus, I'll be back before." He said as he walk up to the portal.

"Say "hi" to your mother for me and be safe!" Eraqus to Terra, it made Terra smile at his master.

"Alright Eraqus, you don't have to worry a lot. I'll be back, I promise." He replied to his Master as he enter the portal to his old home world and disappear as well the portal.

Eraqus can't help but smile, he know that he'll be fine. Now he better check on his female student of her magical talents and walk away from the steps of the castle.

In the quiet woods where the trees stood proudly-suddenly disturb by a static-sounds; a blue portal appear out of nowhere. It release blues static from shorts distance. When Terra came out portal that later disappear be hide 's now standing on the middle of the woods. He hears the bird whistling, and the rushing water of a nearby river.

"Where I am?" He ask himself.

These woods feel familiar to him.

He look around the woods and found a dirt path that lead to the exit of the woods. For a moment, Terra see a invisible image of a child running down the dirt path.

"I remember now... This is the path from my home." Terra smile.

Terra begin to fallow the dirt path, while leaving his already mark prints.

***  
>The young women know as Gemma is watching her baby, Akira- who was wearing a purple footed one-piece while playing with her wolf plush on the living room floor. She smile with warmth to see her baby smile and giggling, it reminded her first child, Terra- she does look like him but her son did look like her. How long it been sense her son left after he first meant a man from another world?<p>

_7 years_

_She was in Terra's room. That is painted in a nice orange-red color walls, a nightstand(that is now empty), a window that you can look out to see a nearby forest, and a toy box that is sealed with all his toys. Gemma help her son to get things ready like freshly clean clothes, some of favorite item he likes, and his two favorite wooden sword and teddy bear that he like while sitting on his bed with no bed cover._

_The reason of all this, is because Terra is leaving. A few weeks ago, a strange man came to them know as Master Eraqus. He came and search for a student to learn about a ancients weapon called the Keyblade, a weapon can bring peace or destruction to life. She fold a blanket and place in Terra's suitcase. In her heart, she should feel proud of her son to being chosen to be his student of a strong master, but she felt sadness in her heart as well._

_Her son is leaving to a new place that is very far away. She can't let go of him- not yet. He was her only child but she can't interfere, this is a life time opportunity for him._

_She then heard foots steps; her head turn to see a seven year old Terra. He was wearing a black shirt, brown pants with a black belt, and a red lace shoes._

_"Mom... Master Eraqus is here" He said a bit excident._

_"Okay, I already pack your clothes." Gemma said with a bit sadness._

_Terra felt sadness from his mother when she drop her head. He walk up to her where she was sitting. He hop on the bed and sit right next to her._

_"Mom, are you okay?" He ask, when Gemma head rise. Terra see her cobalt blue eyesmfill with tears of sadness,"Mom why are you sad?"_

_She wipe her eye first,"Is nothing my son, Is just..." She pause for a moment"...this is day that I could be with you, for one last time." Gemma try her hardness not to cry but she can't hold it any more, when one rain drop of tears. Then fallow by more and sounds whimper from his mother,"Im sorry Terra... I can't help it-" Gemma stop when she felt Terra hand's wipe the tears away._

_"I know... I'm sad too. I have leave you too, mom." he whisper a bit in the last part, he thought for a moment,"maybe I should stay-"_

_"No,Terra!" She exclaimed,"You deserve it, I know you'll get strong and be a master like him."_

_"I wish you can come with us," he said hug his mom._

_Terra knowing, she pull out a small, silver-shaped heart that fit on her palm"I know... And that's why I must give you this," she show the heart-shaped box that was actually a music box._

_"Your music box!?" Terra nearly was shock, because it's his mother favorite music box in the whole wide world (plus him as well, of course)._

_"Yes Terra, I'm not gonna be with you to to sing your lullaby. So I gonna give this to you... to always listen to the melody that will help you sleep."_

_Terra stare at the music box, his mother would sing him songs every nights before he go to bed._

_He give his mother a warm hug, while she wrap her son with embrace._

_She remember Master Eraqus that nobody is allowed to know other world, so if she leave. Their home world well notice their gone exception for Terra, now that he is pupil. A few second of of hugging, they heard a startled cough._

_Both mother and son broke the hug, and turn their heads to see Master Eraqus-standing outside his bedroom. With a warm smile on his face._

_"Oh hello, Eraqus!" Gemma was surprised that he was standing their the whole time. Without knowing his present._

_"Hello Ms,Nightfall... It's seem your son is very special." Eraqus said._

_She look at her son with a big-bright smile on his face._

_"Yes, yes he is." She said about her son._

_7 years later_

She heard a knock from her front door that caught her and also her daughter attention.

"Now who can that be?" She said and she walk up to the door. Akira can't help but look at her mother with curiosity on her face.

"Who there?" She said while turning the door knob, Gemma open the and she gasp and her eye widen to see her son back, Terra.

"Mom..." He said

**End of Chapter 1**

**Spirit: Finally I was able complete this chapter after going through Writer Block!**

**Eraqus: you finally did it Spirit!**

**Spirit: thanks you Master Eraqus, I got news to tell to the reader now. Coming soon, their will be a new Fic of the Origin Saga called Trio Of Land Depature. Is still being develop just wait a little longer. Also I want to say sorry for the reader who read(ed) Gaia Heroes VII and wondering why I haven't update. I'm very sorry I was to focus on Kingdom Hearts and School but I promise I'll try to update after fixing the grammar of the story. Now that finish, Eraqus would you do the honor.**

**Eraqus: Please fallow, fave, review, or view this story to keep going and send PM if she did some grammar mistake .**

**Chapter 2 Coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2 Brother and Sister

**Spirit: hello this SDW and I am deeply sorry that took very long to do a new chapter that will change baby Akira lives forever and later become a tragic character. also introducing a new OC-give a warm welcome to Gemma Nightfall, Terra and Akira's mother.**

_-Cue of applause when Gemma appear in the story and stand right next to me. Then the applause stop.-_

**Gemma: Hello reader and its honor to be part of the story.**

**Terra and Akira:MOM!**

**-Gemma's children came in running full speed and gave their mother a big-family hug-**

**Everybody: D'awww**

**Terra: I always wanted to meet you... Mom.**

**Gemma: Im happy to see my children-**

**Spirit: Sorry, but we have to cut this short. We need to start the story. So can you do the honor.**

**Gemma: Alright Spirit-Disclaimer: SpirtDreamWarrior doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy,or Disney but Me, OC, Saga, and story; enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 2: Bother Meet Sister**

Gemma felt her heart just stopped for a moment, her son... Terra is outside the door. She remember he was just a child but now, he grown into a young man.

"Mom..." That all he said and Gemma embrace her son with a hug.

"Terra!" She said and tears of joy began to slide down her pale cheek," Isn't really you? You have grown up so much!"

"Yes, it's me mom." He answer to his mother.

"I miss you a lot," she said, "Why are you here, I thought you were living with Eraqus?" Gemma ask.

They broke their hug when she ask a question, Terra look at his mother and rub his neck,"Well... I wanted to see you," He said.

"Me...?"

"Yes you, it been so long that I have a nightmare from last night. That you were endanger-I guess I was wrong, your fine...right?" Terra said and his face turn more red.

Gemma felt touch by his word, "Oh Terra, Im fine,"She said," I bet you have fun learning with your Master Eraqus about the Keyblade." Gemma said.

"Yeah-'fun'... Training to become strong take a lot work." He said a bit of sarcasm.

Gemma giggle a bit,"Aww my little boy is all grown up."

"Mom!" Terra's turn red with embarrassment.

Gemma giggle a little bit more when she heard gentle cooed from her daughter. She realize about her daughter, Akira. A smile appear on her face when idea is made,"Come inside, there someone I like to meet." Terra's mother said and led him inside, where is much warmer inside.

Terra close the door behide him when entering the living room. He look around and there is nobody, but him and his mother. When suddenly he hear a cheerful giggle. He look around till he spot a adorable baby with still growing brilliant but dark brown hair and her eyes where blue like his but much darker as the night sky. She playing with a gray wolf plush at the center of the living room's floor. The child look at her mother with a smile, and then she look at Terra; her face gave him a weird look because obviously, she never seen him before till now.

"Mom?" He said startled,

Gemma walk up to Akira and gently pick her up with Akira's tow. Gemma then brought her over to Terra.

"This is Akira, your baby sister." She said sweetly.

"SISTER!"Terra said with disbelief.

"Yes Terra, and your her older brother,"

He felt everything just stop to recap what just happen, his mother just had another baby without him knowing. Will he did live somewhere far away, but how did this happen?Terra snap out from his mind, he look down to see Akira cute smile on her face.

"Akira-huh... is it a boy name?" Terra ask.

"I actually like that name, when she was born" Gemma ask her son. Terra nodded happily and Gemma handed her over to him,"Gentle she's fragile."

He gently hold her sister for the very first time of his life. Holding his new sibling made his lighten and warm. She is beautiful with her night blue eyes, fairly pale skin and brilliant-dark brown hair. Akira almost look like his mother, although they both came from their mother side .Gemma look at her children and wish she have a camera to take picture of this moment of her son and daughter together. To remember this moment forever.

The small child, know as Akira. Is look at the strange boy name Terra, her eyes fill with curiosity to see this strange boy and holding her close to his chest. She wonder who he is-but suddenly she heard a 'thump'. Akira jerk her head when she heard the thumping sound. If their was a drum playing inside of Terra's chest and strong that she can feel it beat. She snuggle closer to his chest to feel the strange beating sound.

It may Akira feel, relax. She stare at Terra's cobalt blue eyes while he stare her night blue eyes. She show her toothless smile and cooed that made him smile too.

"Mom she's beautiful, I can't believe it!" He said

"Neither did I," Gemma said with a warm smile,"Would you like to sit down." She offer him.

"Okay," Terra said.

Both Gemma and Terra(with Akira still in his arm) walk in the living room and sat down on a large brown-couch in the living room; painted in white with many furniture like coffee table, nightstand with many picture frame on top and a lamp. A TV on top of a stand, a large window with long red curtain and a fireplace with a vases full of colorful flower that able survive in winter and decorative. Terra sat down the couch first and then his mother;he look at his mother who is next to him.

He have so many question he like to ask, mostly is about Akira.

"Hey mom, when did Akira was born?" Terra ask.

"Well... She was born in early August and she's six month old." Gamma said

Terra just look at his, she so happy and sweet that he couldn't have the guts to ask her about who the father. Then again-Akira look exactly like his mother except her hair is bright and dark hair and blue eye are darker, not earthy brown and cobalt. Then he realize that his father wasn't their for him. Then more thought and question began crammed in his head. Do they share the same father? If he did, where is he?

"Well-um...is Akira...?" He choke his words.

Gemma then realize what he try to say,"Are you wondering the father."

Terra shot a look with wide eyes again,"Yes..." He admitted.

The room is quiet; Akira was in his brother's arm with her wolf plush with confusion. She look back and forward from her mother and brother. Waiting who'll speak first.

"You and Akira...had the same father." Gemma said.

"Then where is he?" Terra ask.

Gemma sigh sadly,"I don't know Terra, he just left many months ago when Akira is born."

Terra felt his eye narrow and his hand clench to a fist. He knew it, his father never their for him and now-he came back just to do "pleasure" with his mother. Although he love Akira already, but angry of his father inside of his heart.

"He left you and Akira...What kinda father do that!?" He exclaimed.

"Your father love you, Terra." Gemma spoke,"he just- doesn't like to stay in one place. He's a free-spirited man who's like to travel a lot."

"Then where is here?" Terra's mother silently gasp and drop her head. Terra let out frustrating groan,"I knew it..."and then felt a tug of his shirt. He look down and see Akira, showing her wolf and begin to make sound.

"Woo!" Akira playfully said when trying to make a wolf sound.

She try to make him happy, Terra felt his lip turn to a grin and place his hand on his little sister's head. He ruffle her hair that made Akira giggle with glee. Gemma just watch and happily watch. She is very grateful to have two beautiful children together. She wonder, how long will it last?

"Terra,"

"Yes mom," Terra said

"How long will you stay?" His mother ask

Terra remember what his Master Eraqus say. He turn his head to see the window that show the light gray sky.

"Till it get dark." Terra answer

His mother's face lighten a bit,"Will I guess you two should get to know each other."

"Mm... Oh," he realize his mother meant him and Akira,"Sure thing mom."

"Good," Gemma get up from the couch and stand a bit," Im gonna make you something special." She said with a smile and walk to a another room.

The other room didn't have a door but a baby-fence; she open the gate, enter the room and without forgetting to shut the gate be hide. Now both Terra and Akira are alone.

"So little sis, what should are we going to do?" Terra ask his little sister(even she can't talk yet).

The small child show her wolf again,"Woo!"

Terra chuckle,"Okay, we play with Woo."

He then got off the couch with Akira in his arms, gently place Akira on the soft- white rug and then him. He grab the small silver wolf with biddy green eyes and began to play with it. Terra made the wolf do tricks like doing backflip, standing on its hind legs, and jumping over Akira heads. Akira cooed and laugh with pure glee. Terra enjoying every seconds of it, he's so happy that master agree to let him go. He can't wait to tell this to Eraqus and especially Aqua.

Aqua- Terra wonder how she doing? Properly training more to empress the master. He can recalled the day he first meant Aqua. When the master brought her in-she was very shy but determine to become a Keyblade Master, just like him. That is reason he like Aqua- a lot.

A few minutes have pass of playing. Terra heard soft footsteps enter the living; Gemma enter the room to see Terra and Akira playing. She smile warmly of the sight.

She clear her voice," Terra, supper is ready."

"You made supper?"

"Yes honey, so go wash your hand while I get my little Aki ready." She said.

She pick up Akira and took her to the other room. Terra listen to her and went to the washroom-once he done. He enter the room where his mom and sister is. In the kitchens; it have a round-wooden table with three chair and a highchair that been seated by Akira. She is suckling the rubber- nibble of the baby bottle that is fill with the formula. Terra choose to sit right next to Akira. He saw his mother front white stove. Preparing something special for him.

Gemma was just added the finishing touch of dish and was ready. Once it done, she brought the two dish over the table.

"I hope you still like it, Terra." She said.

Terra watch his mother place the dish front him. His eye widen with delight it was, its was spaghetti and meatball. He smell the tomato sauce and the ground beef entering his noes, that can make anybody create a pool of their own drool.

"Wow mom, its look delicious!" He cheer.

Terra grab a silver fork and stab the noodle. He twirl the fork to get the pasta and then eat it. It's taste amazing! He can taste the ripe tomato sauce and the meatball is extremely juicy.

"This is amazing, I never thought I will miss your cooking!"

Gemma giggle of Terra's complements,"So your master do usually is the cheif?"

"Well yeah but Aqua can do it even better." Terra then slurp rope of pasta.

Gemma's brow rise with curiosity,"Who's Aqua?"

"She's another pupil and also my best friend. We both have same dream to become true Keyblade Master.

"Oh~ is she pretty?" His mother ask in a mischievous tone.

"Yeah-what!?" Terra gasp in shock and then began to choke the pasta.

He spot a glass water across the table(that came out of nowhere),and his arm reach out for it and wash down the choking hawsers that preventing him to breathe. He mange gasp for air and sigh with relief. He then glare at his mother and also his own sister, Akira. They giggle at her own son(brother) who nearly choke to death.

"That not funny mom!" He said a bit embarrass.

"I'm sorry Terra, but I can't help it. So tell me, do you like-like her, huh?"

Terra face began to turn red like a tomato,"Mom... Don't be cruel."Under breath. He then felt a small pat on his shoulder, he turn his head and see Akira's arm able to reach his shoulder to give him a pat. She show toothless smile that made Terra smile.

"Thanks sis," he said.

For the entire afternoon, Terra is having a grate time being with his family. Able to reconnect and talk about their lives. The clouded sky is pitch black, Terra sigh sadly that he have to go.

"Is getting dark... It's time to go back" Terra said sadly to his mother.

Gemma head drop sadly,"So this where its end."

"Not the end, but once I complete my training. I'll able to go anywhere, include here."

Both mother and son walk away from the table. While Terra's mother is carry Akira in her arm. They walk to the door and stop, Terra look at his mother and then give one last hug as a family.

"I gonna miss you, mom." He said with hint of sadness.

Gemma try hold back her tears,"I will miss you even more."

Terra slip out the hug, till he felt something caught his shirt. A tiny hand pull his sleeve. He look his sister, Akira who's holding the sleeve of his shirt. Akira's night blue eyes is fill with tears. She doesn't want her brother to leave. He got Akira and hold her close to his heart.

"I'm gonna miss you Akira." He said sadly and then kiss her forehead.  
>He then give his sister back to his mother," Goodbye Mom...Akira, I will treasure this moment in my heart." He said.<p>

Terra's mother try to hold her tears,"Take care of yourself, I hope you archive your dreams as well for your friend." She said.

Terra smile and felt a tear trickle down on his cheek,he wipe his tear away with arm. He then turn his body to the door, he turn the knob and walk out the house and journey into the forest, where no one can see him leave. The door close be hide him, Gemma finally breaks into bittersweet tears.

"But I'm already proud of you, my son." Gemma said wipe her tears then suddenly her daughter began to cry as well,"Hush my little one, we'll see him again-he promise." She try to calm her child.

She cradle her crying baby to make her calm, but didn't work. Akira is kicking and screaming. Gemma trying her hardest to stop Akira crying that could wake up the entire village. Then a idea have came up; she clear her voice and hold her baby closely.

_~Ki ni naru noni kikenai_

_Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru_

_Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete_

_Mata sukoshi tooku naru_

_Togirenai you ni Keep it going baby_

_Onaji kimochi ja nai nara tell me_

_Muri wa shinai shugi demo_

_Sukoshi nara shite mitemo ii yo_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Futari de distance chijimete_

_Ima nara maniau kara_

_We can start over_

_Hitotsu ni wa narenai_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Itsu no hi ka distance mo_

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo_

_We can start sooner_

_Yappari I wanna be with you_

_Hitokoto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa_

_Kodoku wo oshiete kureru_

_Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby_

_Yakusoku toori ja nai kedo trust me_

_Muri wa shinai shugi demo_

_Kimi to narashite mitemo ii yo_

_I wanna be with you now~_

Gemma's angelical singing her lullaby, to calm Akira down. It work when Akira began to stop crying and whimpering. She listen her mother sing that made her sleepy and try to fight it but lost. When her eyes finally close.

Akira's mother stop singing when her child finally went to sleep,"Time to go to bed." She said.

Gemma take her child to the room where Akira can finally sleep.

***  
>Is already night time at Land of Departure, Aqua is watching the stars all by herself on the steps of the castle. Usual Terra would be here with her to watch the night, he does love the night.<p>

Aqua sigh to herself," Terra...Where are you?"

The sounds of foots steps from be hide that made Aqua turn her head, it was Master Eraqus.

"He still haven't return?" Her master ask.

"He'll be back," Aqua reply.

Then all of the sudden, a blue vortex releasing energy is form front of them. Someone is coming out and reveal it was just Terra.

"Terra-your back!" Aqua said happily.

She sprang up from her seat and gave Terra a hug.

"Aqua!?" Terra said surprise tone.

Aqua the realize what have she done and quickly the hug,"Im just gland your back."

Terra just smirk and then turn to his master.

"Welcome back Terra," master Eraqus said,"So how your little visit?"

"Very surprising..." Terra said,"I should tell you that my mom had another child. I am now a official big brother."

"Your what!?" Master Eraqus said in shook.

"Congratulation Terra! Is it boy or girl, is he or she cute, what his or her name!?" Aqua began to ask Terra of his new baby sister.

"Its a girl, Aqua." Terra answer that made Aqua squeal with glee,"she is at least six months old, yes she cute, and her name is Akira."

"Akira sound like a boy name," Aqua ask again.

"Geez Aqua, your acting like girl." Terra tease.

Aqua place both hands on her hip and purse lip,"And what do you mean by that Terra?"

Master Eraqus just chuckle,"So your now a big brother. Now tell me Terra, is your mother raising Akira well?"

"Yes Master, all by herself." He reply.

"All by herself ?" _Then who is the father?_ Master Eraqus think. He know that Terra's real father never been their for him,so did he came back for Gemma just to-maybe he should pay her visits."Well then, I guess we should visit your new sister, someday."

"Really!?" Aqua said.

"What!?"Terra said the opposite

"Of course, maybe...one day we should go to your home world, Terra. To meet the new gift of life" Master Eraqus said.

Terra can't believe he hearing," Seriously...?"

"I am being serious Terra, I would be happy to see the new member of your family. Now that your back, we should start dinner and be ready for tomorrow training."

"Yes Master Eraqus," both Aqua and Terra union.

Aqua and Terra then fallow their master into the castle.

"So Terra,what does Akira look like?" She ask Terra.

"She look a lot like my mother and me. Her hairs is brown hair, and her eyes is blue like mine but much darker like as the night sky." Terra said with a smile.

"She sound so pretty. I can't wait to see her, Terra." Aqua said.

"Yeah me too,"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Spirit: Finally I able to finish this chapter, it was really hard. Now I can do the easy one!**

**Gemma: Im so happy, I get to meet Aqua.**

**Terra: Mom!**

**Spirit: Anyways guys I place a poll to vote a new Fic, you reader like to read so vote now. Also don't forget to review, view, fallow, and fave this story.**

**Gemma: Goodbye readers.**

**Terra: See ya in the next chapter.**

**Fun Fact- the name Akira actually mean Bright and Intelligent for both girl and boy, and base on of a anime movie called Akira, a boy who have pychics power that won many awards for best anime.**

**Chapter 3 Coming Soon...**


End file.
